


Day 3: Video Games

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is owned by BBC and Shine. Characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 3: Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is owned by BBC and Shine. Characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.

“NO, Arthur, you have to hold the button!” Merlin said for at least the seventeenth time that night.

Surprisingly, when Arthur came back in this life, it wasn’t as difficult for Merlin to teach him how to use most modern technology as one might think. Okay, the internet was a bit hard to explain. _(“IT HAS TO BE SORCERY, MERLIN. DON’T BOTHER TELLING ME IT’S NOT”)_ And when Arthur found his vibrator… Merlin reddened at the memory. He shook off the thought with great effort.

He turned his attention back to the game they were playing. (Well, the game Merlin was playing. Arthur was furiously mashing buttons and cursing loudly.) Apparently, although Arthur could wield a broadsword with ease on the battlefield, The Once and Future King was no match for Wii fencing.

“How the hell do you even do this, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur tried to make his avatar step back, which was going absolutely horrendously. He grunted in frustration and threw the controller on to the couch, glaring contemptuously at it.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and picked it up. “Like this, you royal prat.” And he demonstrated the correct  maneuver. Again. For what was quite possibly the fourth time in as many minutes.

Arthur did as Merlin showed him, and was finally able to move his character.

“Finally, you got i- shit.” As Arthur attempted to swing his foil out, apparently the brilliant man he was let go of the sodding remote. And now Merlin needs to replace his television. _Well that’s just great._

“Never again, Pendragon. Never. Again.”


End file.
